January 20, 1997 Monday Night RAW results
The January 20, 1997 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, took place on January 20, 1997 in Beaumont, Texas. Results *WWF Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & Davey Boy Smith (w/ Clarence Mason) defeated Doug Furnas & Phil LaFon in a non-title match when Smith defeated LaFon with the running powerslam after Hart hit LaFon in the face with his Slammy; during the bout, it was announced The Undertaker had been fined his entire Royal Rumble pay for chokeslamming the referee after his loss to Vader at the pay-per-view; it was also announced Psycho Sid, out with a concussion, would be back in action Wednesday in Dallas. *Farooq defeated Bart Gunn *The Undertaker (sub. for Psycho Sid, out with a concussion) defeated Steve Austin via disqualification when Vader and Paul Bearer appeared ringside, with Vader attacking Taker; prior to the bout, as Bret Hart was still ringside following his brawl with Austin moments earlier, Hart and Taker briefly fought in the aisle; Vince McMahon returned to commentary for the match after being backstage the majority of the show; during the bout, Jerry Lawler briefly left the commentary position to tell Austin that Taker's ribs were still hurting from the Royal Rumble; moments later, backstage footage showed Bret and Vader having to be pulled apart by other wrestlers; after the match, Hart returned to the ring and joined in a brawl with Austin, Taker, and Vader, with Hart and Austin brawling in the aisle and Taker and Vader fighting in the ring as the show came to a close. Other Segments *Bret Hart interrupting the opening of the show by cutting an in-ring promo directed at Vince McMahon, going over the promises McMahon made to him since returning and the screwjobs that happened in his match with Psycho Sid at In Your House 12: It's Time and the Royal Rumble the previous night; Hart said he had been screwed by Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin, the WWF, and McMahon; moments later, he said since he wasn't going to get his WWF title shot, he quit; Hart then slammed the mic down and - despite McMahon trying to stop him - left through the crowd as the audience chanted "We Want Bret;" Austin then appeared in the ring and attempted to cut a promo on a bad mic until he was given one that works; Austin then claimed Bret was a whiner and told him to go back to Canada because the only person he could beat was his own father; he then said he was supposed to wrestle Sid later in the show but WWF President Gorilla Monsoon said Sid was at home with a concussion and he would be facing The Undertaker instead; Austin then challenged Taker to an immediate fight, during which McMahon left the broadcast table and went backstage for an unknown reason; included McMahon conducting an in-ring interview with Monsoon in which Monsoon announced that while Austin did win the Royal Rumble, he would not earn a WWF World Title shot at WrestleMania due to the controversial nature of the finish; he then said a four-man No DQ bout would be held at the next pay-per-view involving Taker, Austin, Vader, and Hart - if Hart chose to accept the invitation - and the winner of that bout would face the WWF World Champion at WrestleMania 13; moments later, Austin appeared, reminded Monsoon that Hart was gone, and called him a jackass; Austin then said when he was done with Hart, Taker, and Vader, he would finish Monsoon; Austin then confronted Monsoon and McMahon on the floor until Hart came back out from the crowd, got in the ring, and accepted the invite; Hart and Austin then began brawling in the aisle until referees, Gerald Brisco, Tony Garea, and Rene Goulet spent several minutes trying to break it up, leading into the main event. Commentators *Vince McMahon *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 1-20-97 1.jpg External links * Raw #194 * Raw #194 on WWE Network Category:1997 television events